


Shower

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [15]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe takes a shower and finds he has company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Dingle Peninsula, Ireland 2008

Joe'd been at the pub late again and now was bone tired. He really should learn not to start drinking with the lads after his set. He'd been playing off and on at the pub since he and Fiona moved to Ireland five years ago. He missed his old bar on occasion, he didn't, however, miss the headache that came with ownership. He knew most of the regular patrons by name and occasionally would sit drinking and telling stories. Tonight had been one of those occasions. Fiona had gone home earlier and now undoubtedly, lay sleeping peacefully in bed. She'd left Sean to bring him home again. He'd just get a shower and crawl into the warm bed and hold Fiona till dawn, when he knew she would creep out of bed. Mornings were her time of the day, she loved to watch the sun as it crept over the horizon.

Joe came home to find Fiona had left the lights on for him. Not many, but enough for him to find his way around. He went in to fetch his chair and found it was already in the bathroom. His robe and boxers lying across the back of it. He smiled; she'd thought of everything.

Joe peeled off his sweater and sweaty t-shirt, throwing them into the basket before unfastening his jeans and sliding them down to where the prosthesis met his own leg. He sat down in the chair to finish pushing the jeans off his legs. Once he rid himself of his jeans and underwear, he sat for a minute, then began to release the straps that held his prosthetics in place. His legs throbbed for a moment as he removed them from the plastic sleeves. Ahhhh, that felt good, he thought, as he set them aside; he'd been wearing them far too long today. Now for a shower.

Turning his chair toward the shower, he rolled partially inside the large, glass block shower stall Fiona had built in when she had the house remodeled a few years ago. He lowered the wooden bench that ran across the stall and lifted himself onto it, giving his chair a little push to get it out of the way of the spray.

He turned and leaned back against the tile wall, adjusting the spray to follow him. He closed his eyes and let the spray wash over him, chasing away the sweat of the day.

He didn't hear her come in until she whispered in his ear, "Welcome home."

Joe opened his eyes to see Fiona standing next to him.

"Sorry I woke you. I tried to be quiet."

"You didn't wake me; I've been waiting for you," she said, her voice quiet and throaty.

Fiona moved and took a seat in front of him, straddling the bench. She reached over to the niche and took out a bottle of almond scented oil and poured a generous amount in her hands. She began to spread the oil over his legs, kneading his tight thighs, working out the knots from long hours spent standing. She alternated between his legs until both were more relaxed.

"Mmmmm, that feels good," he said quietly.

"They are really tight, do they hurt much?"

"Only a little, and not even that much now with your massage and the warm water."

"I'm glad."

"Just don't stop, it feels too good." He leaned his head back against the tiles and closed his eyes.

Fiona continued to rub his thighs, gliding over them with enough pressure to warm the muscle before she began to apply pressure to the knots that caused him pain. He winced a few times as she dug into a particularly sore spot and she backed off letting her hands warm the spot and help ease the pain. She continued massaging until all she felt was loose muscle. When she finished with his legs she reached out and took his hand and massaged each one in turn. She knew he often got cramps in his hands from playing for long periods of time. He was in the wrong position for a full massage so she just moved to his hips massaged circles along his hips and sides. She thought Joe had gone to sleep but when she stopped he reached out and held her hands.

"Thanks," he whispered, as he began to pull her closer, " come here."

Fiona let herself be pulled into his embrace, and sat wrapped in his arms, her thighs over his. He held onto her for a long while before speaking. It felt good to have her in his arms, the old cliché of a woman being a perfect fit was right in this case. Fiona fit in his arms, as if she'd been made just for him.

"Tonight one of the guys was talking about his wife and how she left him, I kept thinking about you and wondering if you would ever leave."

"You are a part of me and I will be with you forever. I thought we cleared this up years ago?"

"We did. But, Fee, I'm not getting any younger, why would you want to stay with an old man? There will soon come a day when I won't be able to satisfy you." Joe's voice caught on his words.

"I love you and it isn't about being able to make love with you or not; it's about who you are and what we are together. Making love is a bonus. You are the only mortal man I have ever wanted to spend a lifetime with. That alone should tell you how much you mean to me."

"Oh Fee, I love you. Sometimes when I'm feeling my age, as I am tonight, I can't help but wonder why you'd want to stay with me."

"Stop thinking, stop wondering, just feel, and know in your heart you will always be a part of me for as long as I walk this earth."

"But what happens when I'm not able to satisfy you?"

"Every time you hold me in your arms satisfies me. The sexual part is not near as important as just being with you and being able to feel your body next to mine."

Fiona held him, tracing circles down his back and hips in a soothing pattern. Joe had turned sixty last month and was feeling his age, and insecure about whether she would still love him as he aged, and whether or not he would still be able to satisfy her. She knew her words would only partially soothe him and relieve his fears. She would have to show him how much he meant to her, and she did daily, with the little things she did for him. She refused to coddle him though, it would make him feel she was just there to take care of him because of his disability and not because she really loved him. Instead she did little things that weren't needed, yet made him feel her love. Like leaving his robe out on his chair when he was out late with the boys or bring him breakfast in bed that usually went cold before they could eat it.

She often wished that she could age and grow old with him. But as much she wished that wish, she also wished he was one destined for Immortality. But alas, it was not ordained by either of their gods, so she would make every moment they had together count.

Fiona smiled into his neck and raised her head from his shoulder to look at him. She loved his eyes, the way they twinkled when he smiled. Irish eyes, she thought.

"Honey?"

"Hmmm," he murmured.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Actually, I rather am... why?"

"Well..." was all she said as she trailed a finger down his chest.

"Fee..."

"Yes dear?"

"Wanna play around?" Joe teased.

"Here?"

"Why not? It's been a long time since we *played* in the shower," He suggested.

"And you call yourself an old man?" she teased.

Joe chuckled, before pulling her close for a long deep kiss, he knew she'd turn his own words back on him.

Fiona's hands skimmed up and down his back and along his sides, down to his hips and along his thighs. Her touch feather light, barely touching him.

"Mmmmm,' he murmured into her mouth.

"Like that?" she said against his mouth.

"Damn woman, tickling me," he grumbled, half-heartedly.

Fiona continued trailing her fingers along his body, moving in intricate patterns around his back, along his sides and across his abdomen. She came close to, but avoided touching his more sensitive areas. She could feel the beginnings of his erection pressing into her leg. Hmmm, she thought, he's not that tired.

Joe figured two could play at her game and began mimicking her movements with his own. As he kissed her slowly and deeply, his fingers brushed the sides of her breasts, he moved down her sides and around to her back and repeated the circle. He knew where her sensitive spots were and caught most of them in the circles he made.

Her nipples hardened at his casual caresses. She wanted him. Fiona broke from the kiss to reach over and pull yet another bottle from the niche. Pouring some of the greenish liquid into her hands she began to rub his body, lather formed and left a trail from his shoulders and arms down his chest and abdomen; as she reached his pelvis she first worked each leg trailing her fingers along his inner thigh. She knew he was ticklish there and loved to tease him. She returned to caress the lather over the coarse gray triangle of hair and his erect penis. He groaned as she rubbed her hands over his shaft, the warmth he felt spread through out his entire body like a wave.

"Fee..." he growled.

"I know love..." she said as she reached for the shower head and began to spray his body, removing all traces of the rich juniper-scented lather.

Fiona returned the shower head to its hook and turned back to Joe. He was a beautiful sight sitting there with his head against the wall and his eyes closed. She marveled again at what a good looking man he was. He'd gotten better looking as he aged, she thought. She smiled and leaned closer to him, kissing a trail that would start at his neck and lead across his chest to his nipples. She spent some time with them, nibbling the hardened nubs and sucking gently. He groaned every time she flicked her tongue across them. Fiona ran her tongue down the center of his chest following the hairline down his body.

She had long since turned the water off but there were still drops clinging to their bodies. Fiona had slipped from the bench and knelt next to Joe. She began, slowly at first, to lick the drops of water from his navel. His breathing increased as she neared his erection. Grasping the shaft with one hand, she held it still as she proceeded to lick all the remaining water drops from his erection. She'd start at the base and run her tongue up his entire length flicking the glans as she reached the top, only to repeat the move. Joe's breathing, uneven at first, became ragged by the time she licked off the last drop.

"Fee..." he said, breathless.

Fiona looked up from her teasing and smiled at him.

Giving up, he just smiled and shook his head. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back and just felt. The sensations she created washed through him, setting his nerves on fire and she was the only one who could douse the flames she was creating with every flick of her tongue on his erection and along his body.

She ran her tongue across, gathering the drop of moisture that had seeped out, before she closed her mouth around him. She heard him groan raggedly as she took him in her mouth. Fiona moved up and down over his shaft, using her teeth and tongue to tease and caress. Her hands cupped his testicles, massaging to the same rhythm her mouth set. She moved further between his legs to tease his opening; running circles around it and gently pressing inward before retreating. Joe groaned as she continued her play.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer he growled out, "Fee... stop!! I want you... I want to be inside..."

Fiona halted her movements and quickly stood. She straddled the bench and him as she lowered herself on his straining erection. He sighed as he slid into her hot depths. She wouldn't let him stop her as she moved, setting a pace that rapidly brought him to a shattering climax. Fiona held him as he shook against her, riding the final waves of his orgasm.

As she felt him soften, and moved off his lap and turned a luke warm spray over their bodies to rinse off.

His hand snaked out and caught her arm before she turned to grab the towels that hung just out of reach of the spray.

"What about you?" he asked gently, kissing her palm.

"This was all for you, my love." She leaned over to kiss him.

Fiona moved to grab his robe and held it for him as he moved to the end of the bench and slipped it on before lifting himself into his chair. Fiona turned and walked into their bedroom, leaving him to follow.

She crawled into bed and held the covers for him to crawl in next to her.

Once he got settled in bed, he reached over and hauled Fiona onto his chest, kissing her soundly before pushing her next to him. He rolled onto his side and looked at her lying next to him. God, he loved her.

"Don't ever do that again," he told her quietly.

"What?"

"Pleasure me without letting me pleasure you."

"But Joe..."

"No buts, Fiona. We are a pair, right? We do it together or not at all."

"Do you think that I don't get pleasure for pleasing you?" Fiona asked.

"But we both know it's not the same."

Fiona started to respond again but Joe pulled her close and kissed away any response she would have given. His hands ran over her body, closing on her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. He broke the kiss long enough to wet his fingers before returning them to her nipples. Fiona's breathing under the kiss became ragged, Joe broke the kiss to allow her more air. While one hand played with her nipples, the other stole down to her legs and lifted one over his thighs. He combed his fingers through the close-trimmed curls between her legs, running a finger over and down between the soft folds of skin to find she was already drenched.

He ran his fingers through her moisture and brought them to his mouth to taste her. "Mmmm, I miss the taste of you, will you let me give back some of the pleasure you gave me?"

Joe rolled them both onto their sides and hitched her leg higher over his thighs. He dipped his fingers into her depths again and began to slowly stroke in and out, keeping a steady rhythm while his tongue flicked over her nipple, changing paces periodically to ward off the orgasm he felt building inside her. He wanted to prolong this as long as possible for her so she could feel the same pleasure she'd given him.

Fiona moaned almost continuously as he pleasured her. Finally she came calling his name as a wave of sensation swept through her causing her to thrash around next to him. He smiled down at his wild woman. He continued to gently move his hand across her cleft as the last of the sensations moved through her.

Fiona reached up and cupped his cheek, feeling his beard tickle her palm, "I love you," she said softly. She wished could convey in words the depth of the love she felt for this man, but mere words couldn't even come close. He touched her in a way she never thought possible.

"Next time Fee... together." He ran a finger down her cheek as he spoke.

"Together," she answered.

"Now, let's get some sleep, the sun is already rising." He pointed out the window where the sky was beginning to lighten.

She curled into him with her head on his shoulder feeling warm and very relaxed and wanting to watch the sun rise through the window.

They never did see the sun rise that morning; they both promptly fell fast asleep, warmed by the love they held for the other.

Finis


End file.
